Sebuah pulau fantasi
by Imorz
Summary: Atsumu membawa Santorini ke dalam rumah mereka. Untuk Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018.


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Sebuah pulau fantasi (c) Imorz

Atsumu membawa Santorini ke dalam rumah mereka.

[ Haikyuu Pair Parade: Minggu ke-8—Santorini ]

* * *

Shinsuke kerap kali mengatakan dia ingin tinggal di dunia fantasi. Di mana segala hal berubah menjadi kenyataan. Sihir dan pohon bicara, misalnya. Dia ingin menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya agar menjadi manfaat, bukan hanya menjadi tenaga milik sendiri. Dia ingin membangun bar tempat bajak laut mabuk dan berdansa, dia ingin membuat kebun untuk para peri. Dia ingin begitu.

Kami sudah dewasa dan aku yakin Shinsuke mengerti hal itu mustahil terjadi. Tapi dia kukuh menuliskan keinginannya dalam buku memo, diberi poin-poin untuk daftar keinginan dan garis tebal sebagai penanda kalimat paling penting.

Lalu suatu hari dia meminta sesuatu padaku.

"Oia dan Fira."

Dua kota besar di Santorini. Pulau yang dijuluki pulau fantasi karena keindahannya. Itu memang fakta, tapi letaknya sangat sama jauh. Bagaimana caranya kami pergi ke Santorini? Mengeringkan laut dahulu?

Satu minggu kemudian, Shinsuke memperlihatkan sebuah foto, yang ia peroleh dari ulasan seorang pelancong. Kota Fira. Dua-tiga foto ia tunjukkan. Tebing, rumah-rumah putih yang menghadap ke arah laut. Ada pula bangunan gereja kubah putih dan kapal yang ingin singgah dari kejauhan.

Fira begitu spektakuler saat itu. Bahkan hanya dalam bentuk foto berukuran tidak lebih besar dari tanganku. Seakan-akan aku tengah menggenggam Fira itu sendiri.

"Fira, Atsumu."

"Aku tahu."

Santorini mungkin memang menjadi tempat yang sempurna untuk seluruh harapan Shinsuke. Panoramanya begitu membuai, bahkan terlalu mirip dengan brosur perjalanan wisata. Seluruh fantasi mungkin saja bakal menjadi realitas. Ia terlalu magis untuk berada di kenyataan, ketahuan sekali dalam sekali pandang.

"Sihir dan pohon bicara memang terdengar gila. Aku tahu itu, Atsumu." Shinsuke mengambil kembali foto-foto tadi, menatap penuh harap. "Semua fantasi gila tadi, aku tahu itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan, aku tahu sekali."

Dia berdiri, menatap ke luar jendela. Foto-foto Fira tertinggal di meja.

"Shinsuke?"

"Padahal, tinggal bersamamu juga termasuk salah satu fantasiku, tapi kenapa yang satu itu berubah menjadi nyata?"

Menjadi pendamping hidup Shinsuke Kita juga salah satu keinginanku yang terkabul. Mana tahu kita siapa jodoh siapa. Barangkali kalau aku tidak bertemu Shinsuke, aku akan menikah dengan gadis sederhana yang senang memasak. Bukan lelaki pendek yang senang berfantasi hal-hal ajaib. Yang menunjukkan foto pulau Santorini pada pasangannya yang masih mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor.

"Atsumu, ayo ke Santorini."

"Jangan konyol, Shinsuke. Dari mana kita mendapatkan uang untuk pergi ke Yunani?"

"Aku tidak bilang kita harus pergi dalam waktu dekat."

Jelas sekali kumelihat gambaran kecewa dalam wajahnya, yang tampak suram dan kelabu untuk beberapa saat. Shinsuke memang memiliki wajah agak pemurung, berbanding terbalik dengan milikku yang tampak seperti anak badung pemalak para pecundang (Shinsuke mungkin setipe dengan Osamu, makanya aku dan Shinsuke cepat dekat). Tapi suatu waktu, Shinsuke bisa saja menangis untuk hal-hal kecil. Atau tiba-tiba ia memberikan petuah mirip orang tua.

Entah benang takdir mana yang kusut dan kemudian menyatukan kelinking kami.

Semenjak itu, Santorini menjadi penelusuran utamaku. Aku melepas kacamata, merengkel otot, terakhir mengecup kening Shinsuke sebelum tidur. Besok, aku akan membawa Santorini ke rumah kami.

.

.

.

Putih-biru Santorini kini ada di dalam rumah kami. Pengaplikasiannya cukup melelahkan. Aku harus membeli beberapa barang dengan warna putih dan biru, seperti rak buku dan meja tamu. Seorang teman bersedia membantuku untuk mendesain dinding ruang utama dan kamar tidur. Beruntung ia berada di bagian desain interior, aku sangat terbantu.

Shinsuke tiba dari pekerjaannya dengan muka heran.

"Apa aku salah masuk rumah?"

Aku tiba dengan sebuket bunga. "Tidak, Shinsuke. Ini memang rumah kita."

Dia mengernyit. "Untuk apa bunga itu?"

"Untukmu."

"Padahal, aku tidak butuh."

Ya, terkadang, Shinsuke tidak terlalu pandai bersikap jika aku sudah berlaku romantis. Pada akhirnya, buket bunga dibiarkan teronggok di sofa tamu.

Dia bergegas melepas sepatu, menutup pintu kamar dengan buru-buru, lalu merengkuh, lalu mencium.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak suka diperlakukan seperti gadis. Aku harap kau masih ingat aku ini laki-laki. Bunga kurang cocok untukku."

Aku terkekeh. "Ya. Aku juga minta maaf. Kalau kau benar gadis, saat ini harusnya statusmu bukan gadis lagi."

Shinsuke melepas rengkuhan, mengitari kamar dengan takjub. Dia menemukan gereja kubah putih dan biru bersamaan, siluet tebing, dan bebiruan laut. Dua ibu jari untuk teman kooperatif.

"Seperti berada di Santorini."

Aku mematikan lampu utama. Ada cahaya-cahaya frekuensi rendah dari lampu kecil di langit-langit kamar. Shinsuke menengadah, aku membawanya berebah menatap.

"Matahari terbenam, Shinsuke."

"Aku tidak bisa menentukan warna mereka."

Merah, ungu, biru, kuning, jingga. Kata orang Santorini, mereka tidak pernah bisa menggambarkan warna matahari terbenam dengan kata-kata. Menurutnya, itu semua adalah suatu perasaan yang mendalam.

"Santorini bukan untuk orang pengecut, katanya."

"Kata siapa?"

Kalimat tadi terucap di luar sadar. "Tidak ada."

Kami menghabiskan malam dalam warna-warna Santorini. Meski tidak sepenuhnya sesuai, nampaknya Shinsuke tetap menikmati. Mungkin ia menganggap, baik Santorini asli maupun Santorini buatanku, tidak kalah istimewa untuknya, sama-sama menakjubkan menurut sudut pandang Shinsuke.

"Kalau memang ada kesempatan, mari benar-benar pergi ke Santorini, Shinsuke."

"Ya. Kau tahu, hal yang kuinginkan selain melihat matahari Santorini tenggelam mungkin adalah menaiki kuda atau keledai."

"Malam ini kau boleh menaikiku."

"Atsumu, jangan merusak malam kita."

Dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, mungkin Santorini—baik Oia atau Fira, benar-benar akan terlihat dengan kedua bola mata sendiri, bukan lagi lewat foto kecil atau unggahan di internet. Dalam beberapa bulan lagi, Shinsuke mungkin akan melihat segala fantasinya luruh ditenggelamkan matahari si pulau fantasi dunia.

Dan saat itu, aku yang akan merengkuhnya, dalam hening; dalam lembayung yang tenggelam di ujung pulau fantasi.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: bikin atsumu/shinsuke kok bikin saya doki-doki sendiri, ya. Ajaib mereka ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
